Super Handsome Blossom TrioSkool Days
by dreamraine
Summary: Mabudachi Trio's adventures during high school. What if Ayame and Shigure meets Hatori for the first time only in High Skool?
1. Default Chapter

Super Handsome Blossom Trio-Skool Days

disclaimer- I don't own Fruit Basket, so this is just for fun.

author's note- yes, I know that the Super Handsome blossom trio were together since nursery, so this story doesn't follow canon in that aspect, mare mare.

Raine: Seriously the reason why I joined this site is so that I can write a fanfic bout these three

Shigure: Hontoni? I'm honoured to be a muse for someone, since I'm usually the one doing the writing...wait, Raine-chan how come I don't have any love interest in this chapter?

Raine: You don't need any girls, you already have Ayame.

Shigure: ...

**Chapter 1**

Shigure stared at the gate in front of him.

My first day at High School... I wonder how it would be like? He thought to himself as his dark fringe fell over his soft brown eyes. But more importantly...he smiled to himself, "Will there be any kawaii girls here?"

"Gure-san!!!!!" shouted someone from behind.

The smile on Shigure grew wider. At least he didn't have to go through this first day alone. He turned around to see Ayame running towards him. Ayame soon caught up with him, panting. He stood up straight and glared at Shigure. He then flipped his long silvery hair, allowing a soft breeze to run through it before letting it fall upon his delicate shoulders. Several girls and guys stared at him with stars in their eyes.

"Gure-san, why were you walking so fast? Didn't you know that the Prince must be accompanied by his loyal knight always? What is some enemy from another kingdom is planning an ambush upon me...then Gure-san, can you bear to see your beloved king suffer...worse yet, can you bear to see the kingdom fall in shambles without their magnificent ruler?" cried Ayame dramatically.

Shigure felt a sweatdrop on his forehead. He can never expect Ayame to make a 'normal' appearance. It has always been like this since they were in nursery together. He lost count of the number of teachers who fainted whenever Ayame went into one of his majestic speeches. Still, Shigure could not help but feel his heart grow warm whenever Ayame was around, they seem to understand each other perfectly. Suddenly, Shigure felt a cold wind rush through him. Ayame seemed to sense the presence also and fell strangely quiet. They both turned to see a shadow loom behind them.

"Tori...san," whispered Ayame. A still reverence fell upon the usually excitable Ayame.

There he was, Hatori, walking silently, always deep in thought with his hair covering one of his eyes. Shigure knew the reason for Ayame's reaction. Ayame had always admired Hatori from afar. Every New Year festival, Ayame would secretly look at Hatori, never daring to utter a single word to him. He was always a mystery to the both of them. Hatori had never attended the same school as both Shigure and Ayame...until now.

"He is like the ocean," Ayame told Shigure, on the day when he found out that Hatori would be going to the same High School as them, "Deep and still, yet there are many treasures underneath that stillness. It is something that I do not have. I wish, I really wish that we can be friends,"

Hatori stopped walking and looked at both Shigure and Ayame. He gave a small nod towards the both of them before continuing to walk toward the school. Both Shigure and Ayame continued staring at his back as he continued walking silently. Ayame fainted into Shigure's arms.

"Oy! Aya, are you alright?" asked Shigure alarmed.

"Ahhh! The almighty, ever-intelligent Tori-san acknowledged us. I am so happy!" he replied with a dreamy look on his face. Ayame suddenly stood up and punched his fist into the air, "Yosh! I have determination to become Tori-san's best friend! I will be the shoulder that he will cry upon, I will be his takopouchi stall when he is hungry, I will become the muse for his quest for knowledge. I will not fail!"

A round of applause was given by the surrounding students for his rousing speech.

Shigure sighed. Suddenly, he heard the bell ring.

"Aya, hurry! I don't want to be late for my first day!" said Shigure and he started running towards the main hall.

"Wait! Didn't I tell you that the knight must always be together with the king! Oy!" shouted Ayame as he ran after Shigure.


	2. Chapter 2

Shigure: Raine-chan...I've read the second chapter and why does Ayame have all the cool scenes? Is he giving you some special favours that I don't know about?

Raine: (feeling sleepy) Huh?

Shigure: If he is, whatever he is giving you, I can give you ten times better!...Err, why am I always the only one here with you for the chapter intro?

Raine: Because out of the three I like you the most...

Shigure: (beams) Raine-chan!!

(flungs arms around writer, and a cloud of smoke poofs)

Shigure: (who has turned into a dog) woof

**Chapter 2**

Hatori stared at his timetable and wondered what he was doing in school...with all these people. He had never attended a public school before, he always had a home tutor and he liked it that way. People always made him feel uneasy and what if those strange creatures called girls tried to hug him, not that they would want to...but what if some accident occurred? Hatori shuddered at the thought of turning into a seahorse in this place. But then, this was the will of Akito, who for some strange reason he decided for him to go to a public high school, together with the other two Sohmas. He really doubted that he would get along with them. Whenever he saw the both of them together, they were always giggling madly and striking sexy poses for each other. He really wondered how it was possible to derive so much joy from another person. Even though they were also inflicted with this terrible curse, they always looked so happy, while he found it so strenuous to even smile.

Unknown to Hatori, the two sohmas in question were actually peeping at him from behind the lockers frantically whispering to each other.

"I say we just approach him and say 'hi'," barked Shigure.

Ayame shook his head stubbornly and hissed, "This is our first time addressing the deep Tori-san, and we must make our first exchange memorable for him. A first introduction that will make our grandchildren and great grandchildren talk about in their slumber parties with amplified awe. Yes! It shall be known as the Super Amazing Ayame Intro!"

"Why is it always about you?" sighed Shigure.

"Excuse me? Do you know where is the science lab?" asked a husky voice

Both Ayame and Shigure jumped out of their skins when they saw Hatori standing right in front of them.

Shigure quickly looked at Ayame. Ayame had turned a deep red and looked like he was choking. Shigure smiled idiotically at Hatori and pointed to his right.

"Over there," he said, feeling a sweatdrop.

"Thank you," said Hatori and went off in that direction.

Ayame gasped for deep breaths of air and could feel tears rushing down from his eyes.

"I am so ashamed of myself, I couldn't even be the guiding light to our poor wandering soul. What kind of best friend am I?" Ayame sniffed and looked at his friend. "Shigure, he's gone, why do you still have that stupid unsexy smile on your face?"

"Anooo....I think I gave him the wrong direction," said Shigure scratching his head. Ayame collapsed onto the floor.

Suddenly a loud thumping noise was heard from behind. A bespectacled scrawny guy from the student council was marching angrily towards them.

"What are you two freshman doing lurking around the corridors when you should be having classes?!" boomed bespectacled scrawny guy, "Which class are you from?" he demanded, spraying his saliva all over them.

Shigure could sense trouble coming. But Ayame just smiled at the angry student council member. Shigure noticed a slight flick of Ayame's wrist. He knew what was coming next; Ayame was going to unleash one of his "secret weapons" that always manages to get the two of them out of trouble. With one fine sweep, Ayame flipped his silvery hair, making sure that the golden rays of the sun illuminated every strand of his fine locks, causing a surreal glow to radiate upon him. He drooped down his lashes and pink bubbles seemed to appear at his background. Shigure stole a glance at the student council member and stifled a snigger. It worked, the scrawny guy was totally awestruck and his mouth gaped open.

"If you must know, I belong to 1D," said Ayame majestically, looking down at his unworthy subject.

"1D?...you...you should be having chemistry now...Come with me, I'll...I'll show you where it is," he stammered, guiding the two to the correct room.

Ayame merely nodded but gave a secret wink to Shigure who showed a peace sign in return.

Upon reaching their destination, a terrible thought occurred to Shigure. Chemistry? Wouldn't that be in the Science Lab? The student council member opened the door of the science lab for them, causing the both of them to come face to face with Hatori who stared back at them unblinkingly.

Shigure had a mad desire to run back home and hide under his bedsheets, but he got distracted by Ayame who had flung his arms around him and was clutching him so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"So scary..." whimpered Ayame, burying his face in Shigure's chest.

"Ahem!" said the Chemistry teacher, glaring at the both of them, "You must be Ayame and Shigure Sohma, go share the lab table with Hatori, since you are both late and there isn't any other seats left."

Both Ayame and Shigure faced the ground and walked timidly to Hatori's table. Ayame pushed Shigure to the seat next to Hatori.

"Erm..." said Shigure, biting his lip, "I'm sorry I gave you the wrong direction just now,"

"It's okay," said Hatori, "I actually knew where the science lab was,"

Shigure looked up at Hatori in surprise. Hatori gave a small smile and Shigure felt the wind being knocked out of him. He smiled back in return.

"Did I miss something here?" butted in Ayame, destroying the sweet mood between them.


	3. Chapter 3

Hatori enters into room and pokes Raine-chan

Hatori: Ahem...

Raine:???

Hatori: I think... it's time you stop messing around with that dog and start finishing the story!!!!!!!!!!!!

Raine: scary......Yes sir!!!

goes off to keyboard, however only manages a very very short chapter

Raine: I promise I will write a longer one soon!!!!!!!!!

Shigure: woof!

**Chapter 3**

The bell rang for recess. Ayame, Shigure and Hatori made their way down to the canteen. Ayame was happily skipping down the steps gracefully, as if he was walking on clouds. They found a table in the crowded canteen and sat down.

"I'll go get the drinks," said Hatori, getting up.

Ayame nodded smiling, stars were still in his eyes. Hatori's eye twitched slightly and made his way to the drink stall.

"Aya, I think you might be scaring our dear Hatori," said Shigure, placing his hand under his chin.

Ayame stared at Shigure in surprise, "My beloved Gure-san, do you really think so?"

"Well, you have not even spoken a word to him and keep giving him all these goofy looks, I should think that he would think that you are a little queer,"

Ayame thought about it and sighed drmatically, "It's just that, unlike you, Gure-san, I do not possess the almighty gift of words. Whenever I come face to face with him, my tongue gets tied and I feel at a loss, I need your help," cried Ayame, holding Shigure's hands in his.

Shigure nodded seriously and agreed to help in whatever way he could.

"There's another thing I want to tell you," said Shigure, "Yuki was looking for me yesterday?"

Ayame immediately snapped out of that dreamy look, "And what does that imp want, was he bothering you?"

"No, he just wanted to hear me tell a story," said Shigure.

Hatori had returned to the table with cups of green tea and three beef bowls.

"Story?" asked Hatori.

Ayame quickly seized the golden opportunity to answer his beloved Hatori's question, "Gure-san is always creating stories in his head, but then...most of his stories won't be fit for a three year old,"

Shigure waved his hand nonchalantly, "Of course I won't tell Yuki-Kun those kinds of stories. I told him a very sweet one about a prince and princess,"

"Yuki...He's always in Akito's house, isn't he?" said Hatori quietly.

"Yes, he's sick and Akito's watching over him," replied Shigure.

Ayame did not really like this thread of conversation. The thought of his younger brother bored him. And there was something about him that was filled with sadness. Ayame did not like sad things, life was too short to think about unhappy things.

"Anooo..." came a small voice beside them.


	4. Chapter 4

Radio talk show setting...

Wacky DJ (with bozo the clown red hair and mascara): Ah yes, for today's morning show, we would like to welcome Shigure, Hatori, Ayame and Raine-chan. Ohio!

All four of them: Ohio! (show peace signs)

Wacky DJ: So I see, raine-chan, you have finally updated your story.

Raine: Yes, DJ-san...(Hatori leans over to her and whispers something)...Yes...I would like to say a big thank you to all of those people who reviewed my fanfic. Honestly, I was going to totally give up on writing fanfiction and just concentrate on original fiction...So thank you all!! (gives a bow)

Wacky DJ: I think Ayame has some development in this chapter?

Ayame: (very seriously) Yes, this chapter is about how I found out my true purpose of being.

Shigure: ...

Hatori: ...

Wacky DJ: Yosh...so now we shall proceed with the next chapter!

Chapter 4

"Anooo..." came a small voice beside them.

The three of them turned their heads in surprise. There standing beside their canteen table was a small handful of girls. The one who spoke was standing nearest to them. She had two pigtails and was staring at the floor. Hatori noticed that she was blushing a deep red and was holding something at her back. The other girls were giggling silently while secretly peeping at them. Somehow, he did not have a good feeling about this.

"Anooo..." repeated the girl with a little more determination but still staring at the floor, "Can I have you autograph?"

From behind, she whipped out a notebook and pen. The notebook was dotted with little hearts. The girl looked up and Hatori could see hearts in her eyes also.

Question marks floated above the three guys' heads. They never really had much contact with girls. Akito always made sure they mixed around as little as possible wit the females of their relatives and even their mothers seemed to shun them. But more importantly...who exactly was she asking for the autograph? They drew blank faces while their hearts started to beat excitedly secretly wishing that she was asking them.

Dum dum...Shigure's eyes widened as her hands armed with pen and notebook approached him but then passed his way.

Dum dum...Hatori felt a sweat drop as her hands approached him but sighed in relief as they did not stop...but that means...

Both Shigure and Hatori groaned as the girl shoved the book in front of Ayame's face. She looked at Ayame and smiled. The girls behind her started giggling louder. Shigure thought that one of them looked like she was going into spasms.

Ayame looked at the notebook in shock, he then looked up at the girls in front of him. He nodded, took the pen from her hand and signed his name on the notebook, giving her a small smile.

"Thank you!" cried the girl while her friends started jumping wildly. Stealing one last glance at Ayame, they walked off.

Ayame continued quietly eating his beef bowl while Shigure stared at him in amazement. Could it be possible that Ayame was actually shy with girls? Was it even possible that Ayame could even be shy? He turned to Hatori to ask him if he knew that something was amiss but Hatori was also quietly eating his beef bowl deep in thought. Shigure stared at his own beef bowl...was the beef really so captivating?

"Don't you think it's strange that Akito would send us to a co-ed school?" asked Hatori.

"Yes, I often wondered about it," replied Shigure. Actually, what he really wondered about when his parents first told him the news was how many dates he could cram in one year.

"Everything Akito does is for a reason. There may be some reason why Akito sent us here," Hatori sighed, "I wonder what it is," He placed his hands under his chin and stared into the distance.

Shigure sighed as well. That girl who asked Ayame for his autograph was actually cute. He shrugged and started eating his beef bowl.

Ayame had finished eating his beef bowl. He delicately placed his chopsticks on the bowl and stood up.

"Yes, the responsibility has been placed upon me," he said, hands still on the table.

Hatori looked at him baffled.

"Aya??" asked Shigure with his mouth full.

"I have realised the reason why I have been placed into this school...the sole purpose why I was birthed forth for such a time as this."

"What is it?" Hatori could not help asking. This Ayame was astonishing him like no one ever did. Could it be possible that he had unravelled Akito's secret plan for them?

"I have seen the joy that I have the power to unleash over my fellow school mates,"

He pounded his fists on the table.

"Yosh! I shall now declare that I will set up the SBAFC!!"

"SBAFC?" muttered Hatori. Shigure knew that he would probably regret knowing what it meant.

"From this day forth!" declared Ayame, majestically waving his hands towards the sky. His silver hair swayed in the breeze, "I shall launch the SBAFC...Sexy Buttocks Ayame Fan Club!!!"

Shigure spitted out the rice from his mouth and started laughing while Hatori fell off his chair.

"And both of you will have the privilege of being my secretaries," said Ayame as he looked at the both of them, "Yosh! Come on, we have a lot of work to do."

Hatori stood up and looked at Shigure.

"Is he serious?"

"Yes, he does have a sexy butt," nodded Shigure. Hatori whacked Shigure on the back of his head but his eyes also uncontrollably glanced at Ayame's behind. He shook his head and could not believe that the first day of school still was not over yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Ayame, Hatori and Shigure looking through chapters of fanfic.

Shigure: Ahh, reading this really makes me all nostalgic. We were really cute and innocent then, weren't we?

Ayame nods enthusiastically.

Hatori: (thinking to himself) Innocent??

Ayame: Yes, now, we have grown up to be exceedingly handsome and intelligent men.

Hatori: (thinking to himself) Intelligent??... (reads parts of SBAFC) SBAFC...thinking about that gives me...

Ayame: Fluffy clouds? Butterflies in your stomach?

Hatori: Nightmares.

Ayame flings his arms around Shigure and cries waterfalls of tears.

Shigure: Now, now....Aya, you know Hatori's never serious...

Chapter 5

Night finally came. Hatori gratefully climbed into his soft comfy bed, plonking his head onto the pillows with his eyes looking towards the ceiling. Today was possibly...no...it was the craziest day of his life. He had no idea what maniacs those two Sohmas were. Was it even possible they shared the same bloodline?

Ayame... Ayame was undoubtedly the number one maniac in the entire world, maybe even in the galaxy. Hatori had no idea where all his energy and creativity came from. No wonder some people thought he was from another planet.

His mind drifted back to the day's events. After loudly declaring that he was going to set up the Sexy Buttocks Ayame Fan Club, Ayame dragged both Shigure and himself to the boys toilet and insisted that they take a picture of the fan club president's infamous asset right there and then in order to paste the image on flags, t-shirts, mugs...Hatori shuddered at the thought. Persistent as he was, Ayame would have gotten his way if Shigure had not sweet-talked him and said that an air of mystery would excite his fans more...something about how a covered butt would tease his fans more and make them go crazy...thank God, Ayame followed Shigure's advice and decided to forgo the whole butt photo-taking idea...for now.

But Hatori could not help but laugh quietly to himself at Ayame's silliness, although Hatori suspected that he was seriously being silly. Everyone else in his family was so serious and laughter was never heard in his house, only bitter words and silent tears. Ayame was like a breeze that was able to lift up his spirits.

And Shigure...well, he was not as crazy as Ayame, but he felt that somehow, beneath that sheepish grin was someone that was deep and someone that he could trust. Hatori couldn't quite explain it but he felt a bond between them.

_I wonder if he feels it also?_

Well, he probably should get some sleep. That afternoon, before they parted ways, the SBAFC's president gave very clear instructions to his two 'secretaries'.

"Now, I would like you both to bring a big basket from your home tomorrow. The bigger, the better. Remember," He placed his hands on each of their shoulders, "The happiness of our fellow school mates rests on these delicate shoulders," he looked down and sighed, "I know, both of you want to weep at this beautiful privilege that has been bestowed upon you, but you must be brave," He clasped his hands together, "We must always give a strong smile for the future of SBAFC!!"

Hatori could have sworn he heard trumpets blaring in the background. He knitted his eyebrows together and bit his lip. He caught sight of Shigure who winked back at him and gave him the thumbs-up. Hatori nodded. At least he was not alone in the midst of all this madness.

Hatori turned in his bed and shut his eyes, drifting off to sleep...now...where could he find a big basket?


	6. Chapter 6

Raine: Yosh, to help me continue writing my fic about you three, do you mind if I asked some questions?

Aya: No problem!

Shigure: Okie

Hatori nods.

Raine: Did you guys have any high school crushes?

Hatori: no comment

Shigure starts giggling to himself.

Ayame: Ahh, there was this mysterious person that I met in the bathroom once. He was the most beautiful person I ever saw. His eyes were like the sun and there were this breathtaking aura around him. I tried searching for him ever since...but I never found him.

Hatori: That person was your own reflection you idiot!

Chapter 6

Pant Pant...why is a teenager bringing a basket to school? Hatori had no doubt that anyone who saw him was probably wondering the same thing he was.

Hatori was dragging a gigantic wicker basket that he somehow found in his grandmother's house. Maybe it was because he was not an athletic person to begin with, but beads of sweat were starting to trickle down his forehead. He had no idea what the basket was previously used for, although they were some dubious black feathers sticking inside of it.

"Ha-san"

Hatori stopped in his tracks and turned around. Shigure was some distance behind waving cheerfully at him. Shigure had placed his own basket, which was considerably smaller, on top of his head. Hatori was amazed to see it balanced quite Zen-like. Hatori raised his hand to wave back but stopped midway when he realised that he was going to wave to ... something he never had before ... he was going to wave to a _friend_.

"Hatori?" asked Shigure, looking at Hatori concernedly. He appeared to be in a daze now.

"Arrgh!" yelled Hatori suddenly and stumbled backwards, falling on the ground. He had awoken from his daze to see Shigure's face just a few inches away from him, his doggy brown eyes staring at him.

"You alright?" Shigure stretched out his hand towards Hatori. Hatori looked at him for a moment before holding on to his hand and got pulled up to his feet by Shigure. He lightly brushed the dirt from his uniform and nodded in reply. Both of them continued walking to school.

Seeing that Hatori was alright, Shigure smiled and said, "Hatori, you just got to know Aya, so maybe all this may be kinda strange to you. But don't worry, the last thing Aya and me would want is to get you into trouble."

"The both of you," said Hatori, sweeping his fringe from his eyes, "don't have to worry about me."

He looked at Shigure and smiled. Shigure was rather taken aback, almost causing his basket to lose balance. He wished he had a camera right there and then to capture the moment. He knew how rare it was for Hatori Sohma to smile.

They both finally reached the school gates.

"Hmm, that's strange," said Shigure, looking around, "Aya should be here by now. He said that he needed to do something first before coming to school."

A loud honking noise suddenly pieced through the air. They turned around to see Ayame waving at the both of them from the passenger seat of a huge shocking pink truck. On the truck, the words, "Go Go Taka's Delicious Peaches" flashed across. The truck stopped in front of the school gate, and then Ayame leaped delicately off his seat, standing in front of the both of them.

"Gure-san, Tori-san, please fill your baskets with Taka-sama's delicious peaches. This shall be the first stage of our magnificent service to lift up the spirits of the student body."

Both Hatori and Shigure looked back at the truck, to see Taka-sama, a muscular tanned man in his thirties giving them the thumbs-up.

Obediently, they took their baskets to the back of the truck and started unloading the peaches onto their baskets.

Squeak Squeak...

A strange noise greeted Hatori's eyes. He looked around curiously, wondering where it came from. They finished filling up the baskets and the truck drove off.

"Aya, why are we bringing so many peaches to school?" asked Shigure, carrying his peach-filled basket.

"Ah, my beloved Gure-san, I love the way you are so observant. You see last night I was up thinking about what you said about teasing the fans of my wonderful club..."

"Fans?" wondered Hatori to himself, "And where is that squeaking sound coming from..." he looked around him suspiciously.

"And since we can't take pictures of my wonderfully supple bottom," continued Ayame, "I decided that we should use the peach as a symbol for the Sexy Buttocks Ayame Fan Club."

Ayame picked up a peach from the basket and lifted it up to the sky.

"Yes, the peach, with its baby-smooth succulent skin and the ripening colour of a high school girl's blush, with its seductive curves in the middle...is the perfect symbol for SBAFC. Our fans can rub their palms around the peach to obtain the highest form of inspiration for their high school lives!"

The peach in Ayame's hands seemed to shine like a star.

"Ehh, so you bought all these peaches from Taka-sama?" asked Shigure, impressed.

Ayame suddenly snapped out of his majestic aura and blushed a deep red.

"Taka-sama agreed to give them to me for free...but...he had ... one condition," stammered Ayame.

"What condition?" asked Hatori.

Ayame suddenly leaped towards Hatori holding both his hands into his, staring deep into his eyes.

"Tori-san, would you be willing to sacrifice something for your president?"

"Err...anoo..."said Hatori, the grip that Ayame had, was quite hard.

Ayame let go of Hatori's hands and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Of course you would, Tori-san is so brave and so noble. He is willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of the happiness of this world," Ayame let out a sniff.

"Aya, what was Taka-sama's condition?" asked Shigure.

"Oh, nothing really. He just said that he was happy to give me the peaches for free as long as he can have one date with Tori-san," chirped Ayame.

"WHAT?" shouted Hatori and Shigure.

Ayame waved his hands in front of him, smiling sheepishly.

"It's only one date, me and Gure-san can tag along to make sure he does not try anything funny..."

Hatori stared at Ayame causing an icy wind to blow around them. Ayame started shivering from the cold.

Squeak Squeak.

It was that strange sound again. Hatori looked down and finally discovered where it was coming from. Ayame, instead of wearing his normal school uniform trousers, was donning a pair of black leather pants that clung skin-tight to his butt. The sound came from his pants whenever Ayame moved. Hatori had not noticed it before, but there was actually a trail of bodies behind them. The students had fainted from a lack of blood, due to nose bleeds.

"Ehh...I think maybe we should discuss this later..."started Shigure, who was now wearing an Eskimo's fur coat. Both Ayame and Hatori looked at him. Shigure pointed to a direction. A tall man in a brown suit was marching angrily towards them.

"I think that's the vice-principal," said Shigure, scratching his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Shigure and Hatori are sitting together on the floor and looking at photos.

Hatori: Ahh, raine-chan has been missing for quite a few months. Shigure, did both of you quarrel?

Shigure: The last thing I would do is to make her angry. I think she told me that she needed some time off to find some inspiration.

Hatori: Hmmm…I hope she didn't get lost somewhere.

Ayame burst into the room.

Ayame: Yahoo! We have a package!

They looked curiously at the envelope. It was addressed to the Super Handsome Blossom Trio.

Shigure: Open it!

Ayame tore the envelope apart.

Ayame: Waah!!

Hatori: It's the 7th Chapter!!

**Chapter 7**

"The three of you, come into my office now!!!" boomed the vice-principal. Shigure could feel his warm spit on his face. He tried to stay calm but found that to be difficult with Hatori glaring gloomily at him and Aya seemed oblivious to the trouble they have caused.

The three of them, carrying their basketful of peaches, meekly followed the vice-principal down the hall, Ayame's tight leather pants that clung to his tight butt, caused more nosebleeds to occur among the student bodies. The vice-principal turned around and gave them an accusing glare before stepping into his office. He went and sat down behind his table and cleared his throat loudly.

"Ahem," he eyed the three of them threateningly, "I usually do not approve of accepting too many students from the same family to enter into my school. Somehow, that always spells trouble. So I actually took a risk when I agreed to accept the three of you! But…YOU!" he pointed his finger at Ayame, "First of all, why are you not in the proper, standard uniform? Your tight pants are causing a huge disturbance among the students! I had to call an ambulance for at least three students that had to be sent to the hospital due to a severe loss of blood! And as for you two…" he looked at Shigure and Hatori, "As his blood relatives, you should have kept him in check…and why are you bringing so many peaches to school for? This is unacceptable and a total disregard to school rules."

Hatori bit his lip and looked down on the floor while Ayame looked like he was humming a tune in his head, but Shigure was not listening to a word he was saying. His eyes panned around the vice-principal's office. He looked at the vice-principal's desk and saw a framed photo of the vice-principal with a lady and a young girl. His eyes trailed further down the desk and spotted a half written birthday card. He smiled silently to himself. The vice-principal was still busy ranting.

"And so, as punishment, I am giving the three of you, one month's worth of detention! You will stay back after school everyday for a month and do cleaning duty!" he roared.

Ayame seems to have awoken from his daze when he heard the punishment. Detention? For a whole month? That is almost death for a man like him in the peak of his youth. Hatori glanced at Ayame who was beside him and thought that he looked as if he was going to burst into tears. Hatori looked helplessly at Shigure who gave him a nod. Hatori raised his eyebrows in surprise. Was Shigure up to something?

"Ahhh, Mr. Vice-Principal, is this your daughter? Kawaii!" cooed Shigure, picking up the family photograph.

The vice-principal seemed taken aback, but his expression softened.

"Yes, that's Kim my daughter," he replied.

"And how old is she?" asked Shigure. Ayame and Hatori looked at him stunned. Ayame knew that Shigure had a thing for young girls but this did not seem like a good time to be thinking about hitting on the vice-principal's daughter…

"She's turning eleven this Saturday," said the vice-prinicpal, staring fondly at the photograph.

"Ahh, you see Mr. Vice Principal, it would not do any of us good to stay after classes for one month. What not we do something for her? You know, like a gift?" said Shigure, using his brown eyes to look innocently at the vice-principal.

Hatori understood perfectly where Shigure was going. He did not mind splurging on a gift for a young girl. The Sohmas were wealthy and a gift would be much better then a month of detention.

The vice-principal looked at Shigure thoughtfully and considered the option.

"Is Kim-chan having a birthday party?" Shigure asked, while secretly winking at both Ayame and Hatori. They nodded in understanding.

"Yes, this Saturday…"

"I know!" exclaimed Ayame suddenly, startling everyone in the room, "We can perform for her party! We can perform the Shake, Wriggle, Thrust, Strip dance!"

The vice-principal's jaw dropped to the ground while the other two Sohmas hastily tackled Ayame and placed their hands over his mouth, muffling his cries of protest.

"Heh heh, Aya is real joker…Of course we won't do that in front of eleven year olds. We were thinking more in terms of a material gift…something Kim-chan needs…" said Shigure laughing nervously, feeling a sweat drop.

The vice prinicipal stroked his chin and stared at the ceiling.

"Actually…" said the vice-principal slowly, "It would be nice to have a band for the party."

Ayame somehow managed to break free for his two friends' clutches. He stood in front of the principal and banged both his hands on the vice-principal's table.

"My dear vice-principal, you plea for music is going to be granted by the gods above. I am so touched by your intense love for your daughter that we, the once infamous, multi platinum, award winning musical band, the Mabudachi, will once again regroup and perform for your beloved daughter!"

Electric guitar sounds suddenly sprung out from the background.

"Is he talking about us?" asked Hatori, scratching his head. He could not help but have a flashback of Ayame shrieking away at the karaoke set last New Year's. He remembered that it was so bad that Shigure uncontrollably turned into his dog form and started howling.

The vice-principal stood up and clapped enthusiastically.

"Good! It's a deal! You guys perform at my daughter's party and if it's a success, I'll free you from your detentions, But…" his expression suddenly grew dark, "If not…then you'll get THREE months worth of detentions!"

Both Hatori and Shigure collapsed onto the floor with a thud.

"No problem!" chirped Ayame sweetly, showing a peace sign.


	8. Chapter 8

Shigure is in his room writing when a figure stumbles in and falls flat on the floor.

Shigure: Raine-chan! Are you okay? We have not heard from you for years!

Raine:panting I was trying to help a turtle cross the road…then a car hit me and I was in a coma all this time.

Shigure: Ahh…you were just busy with your normal life, ne?

Raine: …

**Chapter 8**

Hatori stepped out of the principal's office completely speechless. Shigure patted his shoulder reassuringly while Hatori looked at him helplessly.

"We seemed to be digging deeper and deeper our own graves," said Hatori, wiping away his sweatdrop.

Shigure just waved his hands nonchalantly, "A wise man once said, 'No use worrying about tomorrow when today has its own trouble.'"

"What does that mean?" cried Hatori, frustrated at Shigure's coolness.

Ayame skipped out of the office and did a ballet twill in the hallway.

"It means, you should not worry about Saturday when you have a date to prepare for tonight," sang Ayame in a shrill voice, while doing graceful leaps in the hallway.

Hatori buried his face in his hands and squatted down in defeat.

"Anoo, Tori-san, are you okay? You're not crying, are you?" asked Ayame, looking at the squatting figure concernedly. Shigure also looked worried.

Hatori's body started to shake slightly and he suddenly burst out laughing. Both Shigure and Ayame stepped back in shock.

"Has he gone mad?" whispered Ayame secretly to Shigure.

Shigure shrugged his shoulders in bewilderment.

Hatori was continuing to laugh manically; in fact, tears had welled up in his eyes and were streaming down his cheeks. He finally wiped them away and suddenly stood up. He took a deep breathe and pointed his finger towards Ayame.

"Your voice is so horrible, how can we sing in a party? For the principal no less! We'll be the laughing stock of the entire school!" he yelled.

A heavy silence befell upon the atmosphere after Hatori's outburst. Then, it was Ayame's turn to cry.

"Tori-san is so scary…" wailed Ayame pathetically, "And…he says such cruel things…"

"Ha-san…"chided Shigure, looking at Hatori disapprovingly. Hatori faced the ground and wondered why he suddenly felt guilty inside, but he immediately changed his mind when helooked up to see Ayame suddenly surrounded by a group of students.

"You poor thing, don't cry…" comforted one random girl, passing Ayame a tissue.

"You look so beautiful when you are sad," cooed a random guy, taking pictures of Ayame with his handphone, in which Ayame gladly pouted for, while silver tears streamed down his cheeks.

Hatori felt his whole body shake with anger.

"Hmph!" he snorted, before stomping off.

Shigure looked on at Hatori's retreating figure.

"Aya-chan…"said Shigure.

"Huh?" wondered Ayame as his fans started to place daisies in his hair.

"Maybe we should call off the date, Hatori was really angry…"

"But then…what about the peaches?" exclaimed Ayame.

"Well, what's more important, Hatori's friendship or peaches?"

Ayame put his hand on his chin and pondered for a while. Shigure could not take it any more and whacked him on his head.


End file.
